


Paper Roses

by GothieGurl



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Anniversary, Chack, Cuddle, Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieGurl/pseuds/GothieGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Chase's anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Roses

Chase sighed irritably as he flipped the fragile yellowed page in the ancient Chinese tome he was attempting to read. He'd been feeling, as much

as he loathe to admit it, lonely and a bit worried. His mate Jack had been flighty for the past few weeks. He'd been disturbingly absent for the past

several showdowns, and almost nonexistent in his home and bed. Chase had gone to great lengths, even using his Eye Spy orb in an attempt to

check in on Jack, but for some reason was unable to get a clear reading. It was as if something was jamming the ability of his spy magic. Chase

sighed deeply. Suddenly, an albino white hand draped before him and tucked a hand-crafted tissue paper flower of yellow and green behind his

pointed ear. Chase flecked his golden eyes up, looking at Jack Spicer. Whom incidentally was hanging by his prehensile monkey tail from the

rafters. A small smirk quirked his lips as he reached up and gripped the back of Jack's neck, aggressively pressing his lips against Jack's. Jack

moaned into the kiss, his tail relaxing its grip on the beam and falling with an epic squawk into Chase's lap. Jack peered up from Chase's lap as

the warlord squeezed him. Chase growled. "Why the hell did you disappear for so long, especially without telling me? What were you doing?" Jack

simply giggled and pointed behind Chase. The dragon lord glanced back to find not one, not two, but an insurmountable bouquet of identical

hand crafted paper roses. Chase turned back to the giggling mass of albino adorableness with his brow raised. "You ignored me for weeks just to

make an anniversary present?" Jack nodded sheepishly. "Well, luckily I have a present for you too." Chase reached deep into the bowels of his

pocket and plucked something out. Jack gasped, it was an emerald engagement ring with a golden dragon carved into it. Jack grinned with his

increasingly monkey-esque features and kissed Chase deeply. "Happy anniversary Love." Chase murmured, and so it was.

Alternate ending:

SMACK!!! "Owwie Chase! What was that for!?!" Chase smirked, "Never disappear like that again or I will do more than just Gibbs smack you.

**Author's Note:**

> No own Xiaolin Showdown.


End file.
